roblox_blackhawk_rescue_mission_5fandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial
Below you will find guidance for almost all things in Blackhawk Rescue Mission 5 to cash system, ranking system, starter guides and links to basic controls, driving a vehicle and flying a helicopter. S'eparate Guides' '-' [https://roblox-blackhawk-rescue-mission-5.fandom.com/wiki/Guide:_How_to_fly_a_helicopter Flying a helicopter] '-'[[Guide: How to fly a plane| Flying a plane]] '-' [https://roblox-blackhawk-rescue-mission-5.fandom.com/wiki/Guide:_How_to_drive_a_vehicle Driving a vehicle] '- Controls' Menu ''' Having a good look around the menu can help you alot off the start, since it gives you information on what you can do, and what you can unlock, clicking loadout on the top left corner of your screen will show you how to change your character's look, how to change your weapons, headgears, vests, backpacks and uniforms. '''Equipment When you first spawn in, you will be spawned in the safe space, also known as the military airbase, you'll spawn in one of the two hangers, in the hangers, you can find very useful equipment to the white tables. Pressing F on the keyboard, and then using the scroll wheel on your mouse, you can pick up one of each item shown on the table, these items are: '- Torch': Can be used when you're in complete darkness and need some light to see where you're going. '- Flare': Can be used to signal your team, or players that you're in trouble, or need to evacuate a certain area. '- M67': A grenade that can be thrown to enemy forces to blow them up, lethal damage. '- Medkit': Used to heal yourself, where you'll put a bandage around your arm that heals you to full health instantly, note that you can not use the medkits on your teammate, a common misconception used by players, atleast for now. Once you've gotten whatever equipment you need, it will look like this, including how your avatar changes by having the equipment put onto you: Restocking on ammo You can also find the ammo box, they're found in mostly every base you will go to. You must have low ammo to use the ammo box. Having your gun out, tapping F on your keyboard once and then clicking with your left mouse will- instantly put you back up to full ammo. Going back to the menu in game If you need or want to change something or get something by going back to the menu whilst in game, you can go to the laptop in the middle, by pressing F and then clicking left mouse, you will be sent back to the menu screen, where you can go back and look at your stuff. Spawning a vehicle Once you have done all that, you might want to start to get travelling on the outside, the best and fastest way to travel is by vehicle, and also by aircraft, to spawn a vehicle, facing from the back of the white tables where you got your equipment from in the hanger, you will find the spawning area of spawning a vehicle on a bronze yellowish type-plate, to learn how to drive a vehicle, click here Ranking system/Stars The ranking system is referred to as stars, obtaining a star can unlock things, such as, mounts (night vision), mags, camos, rails, new vehicles and helicopters. You get stars by obtaining EXP, 10k EXP for the first star, 20k for the 2nd, 30k for the 3rd, all the way up to 5. To find where your progress is, it's on the menu at the top right corner of your screen, with the gray bar being your progress bar, once filled, you will obtain a star. Cash system Cash is rewarded when you take down a whole Russian base, though as a tip you can also come with a team of people to take down a russian base with you, if you kill atleast one enemy and your team over takes the base, you will still be rewarded with 100 cash regardless of if you live or die. This also works with taking down an enemy helicopter. With cash you can buy things you want or need within the menu. How to find Russian bases You've done all the basics, now you're wanting to go out there to kill bad guys to get EXP and cash, but where? Following the dirt path roads will lead you to most of the russian enemy AI bases, take time to explore and find what base is easy to take over for you, normally you will see the Russian flag when you see an enemy base. '- '''Russian para: 50 EXP $10 (per one kill) '- 'Russian soldier: 50 EXP $10 (per one kill) '- '''Russian helicopter: Random cash and EXP | 600 cash, 300 EXP MAX | (by taking all 300 health down by yourself.)